


A Bucket Gone Wrong

by TheLoneRaven909



Series: The Bucket Series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, MATURE SHIPPING TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, because we both ship like crazy, first time writing with a friend, gonna be good, im excited, lots of john/gamzee ahead, so ahaHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants payback.</p><p>But he gets so much more..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((i'm collaborating with my friend on this! she wrote as Gam, i wrote as John. Enjoy! oUo))

\--You giggle quietly as you hide behind your cold white couch. Gamzee was SO going to get it this time! He was gonna pay for last week's prank! Slime down your shirt is NOT okay. You smirk again and sink lower behind the furniture, gripping the bucket in your free hand. Heheheh...  
\--Gamzee looks around the hallway, trying to find the restroom. You wonder if john should've been more specific to where it was other than it being on the second floor. Luckily you find it easily and start to do your business.  
\-- You open a box of Gushers and begin filling the bucket once you hear the door close. Good thing Gamzee found the bathroom. You were afraid he'd get lost! You shove the box under the couch and hold the pail in both hands. C'mon Gamzee............................!  
\--you hurry up and finish, you don't wanna keep a bro waiting. you sorta rush down to john, unaware to what he's up to.  
\--You listen to Gam's footsteps closely.  
Three...Two......  
"PCHOO!"  
You chuck the bucket as hard as you can at your pal's face, and it accurately finds it's target.  
\--whoops, you hit the floor, luckily john didn't hit you too hard so you're not hurt.  
you look over the floor at what he used to hit you with and your face flushes purple quickly. what's he doing walking around with a bucket?  
\--You're too busy laughing your ass off to notice Gamzee getting back to focus. He just looks hilarious with Gushers all over and that dazed expression!  
"ffffffffahahahaha! That was great! I got you GOOD!" You grab your stomach and giggle uncontollably.  
\--you stand up with the same expression on your face. "heh, yeah..." you're not sure what to say. humans can be weird sometimes, maybe this is what karkat was warning you about once? it's hard to think with that bucket staring at you.  
\--You finally manage to settle down and look up at him. Whoa, he looks...upset! You stand up too and brush a Gusher off of Gamzee's cheek.  
"Hey look, i'm sorry if I hurt you or anything, I swear I didnt mean to..!"  
\--"it's fine" you keep your eyes on the floor, for some reason you're shy on making eye contact now. you make your way to the couch and sit down, trying not to act too awkward.  
"so uhh..." you try to think of saying something to change the subject but you can't stop thinking about the bucket.  
before you know it, you start to have these mental images in your head of you two using that bucket and your face flushes purple again.  
\--Your eyes follow Gamzee and suddently it dawns on you.  
"Oh my gosh."  
You groan inwardly. It totally blew past you that Buckets are a sore subject for Trolls!  
"I forgot about the bucket thing! I'm so sorry Gamzee!" You facepalm and grumble. Stupiddd...  
\--"no, it's fine, motherfucker" your voice is a bit shaky but you managed to say something at least.  
"it's not like we're gonna do something with it or anything..." you start to regret what you just said. you're just making things more awkward.  
\--....And now you're really curious. You were never told what Trolls actually used buckets for.  
"..Do what?" You lean over the couch and look at him. "I mean, buckets are for cleaning, right?"


	2. A Bucket Gone Wrong continued-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omg I can't believe how long I've been dying to upd8 this! My co-author Hasn't replied yet, so in the meantime I'll just write out as much as we saved! Again, I apologize for leaving!!)

\--"buckets are used for...reproducing...don't humans do that?". Who used buckets for _cleaning?_ Humans sure are weird.

\--You blink and feel your cheeks get red. Was Gamzee just suggesting something a few moments ago, then? "..Oh.." You blush even more as your mind fills with thoughts on how a bucket is used to...reproduce..

\-- "..yeah.." You're not sure if you should do something to make things less awkward, but nothing comes to mind anyway. "So.." You know that bucket is staring at you even though you can't see it. You blush again.

\-- You blush even more. _Gee, this was all your fault.._..and you needed to fix it! You look down at Gamzee from behind the couch, then wrap your arms around his neck and hug him. "Sorry about all the awkwardness I caused. I'll try not to do it again, heheh.."  Pleaaasseee let this lighten the mood!

\-- You jump a little and blush more, and then suddenly you feel weird. You look down at bite your lip at the sight of your bulge in your pants. You try to hide it by quickly getting off the couch and lying on the ground.

\-- You don't let go as quickly as you'd hoped when Gamzee suddenly moves to the floor.You lurch forward and fall onto the couch, headfirst. "-oof!"  You lift your head up off the couch cushion and look at your pal, who'd just launched himself onto the carpeted floor. "What in the world, Gamzee..?"

\-- You turn around and look at John."sorry. I just thought i'd be more comfortable on the floor..?" You play with your fingers, trying to look like you aren't hiding something.

\--You give up trying to wiggle off the couch and start floating instead. "Hehe, I don't think the floor's very comfy!" You you float upside down and smile at him. "You sure it's  _just_  the floor?"

\-- You sorta slide a little away from John. "Naw, it's fine down here." You blush abit. 

\-- You flip over and settle down next to him. "Let's test it out then!"  You glance at your buddy. There were still Gushers littered all over him. You bite your lip. It was starting to bother you and you reach over and pull one out of his hair. Perfectionist problems, you guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee seriously has some major flush crush issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay! My partner and I will slowly but surely continue writing this now. hooray!)

\-- You blush even more and feel your bulge get bigger when John touches you. You start to hope that there's more Gushers scattered around your body, just so you can feel him touch you again.

\-- You look at the Gusher and decide to eat it. Why not? It's still edible. And since Gamzee hasn't moved away or shuffled like you're doing something wrong, you sit up on your knees and pick another one off his pointy ear, eating that one too. And one of his chin. And another off his collarbone. You sure hope he doesn't mind....

\-- You smile alittle, this is great. Although you enjoy yourself alittle too much and a tiny moan escapes your mouth. You bite your lip and hope John didn't hear that.

\-- You pause mid-reach for a second. Did Gamzee say something? You glance at him silently. His face is pretty purple. Or violet, -wait- indigo? Whatever, you were never good with colors. Anyway, he looks pretty flustered, but he hasn't said anything yet. So, you tap your fingers on the carpet and pick another fruit snack off of Gamzee's neck. The Gushers were almost gone, but you gotta admit, he's still covered in the sugary filling.

\-- You sigh quietly, you thought he was gonna notice. But you realize he's gonna run out of Gushers, and your bulge is bigger than ever now.

\-- Soon enough, you reach the last gusher. After popping it into your mouth, you sit back p. "Heh..you're clean-er now." You smile slightly, blushing yourself.

\-- "Thanks bro." You smile back, just a little. Now that leaves just one problem, you're neglected bone bulge. And you don't think your friend can help you there. So you just lay on the floor with a straight face.

\--"You're welcome!" You're about to pat his crazy haired head when you see his face drop. You settle down to his level and look at him. "Okay, you seriously look upset dude. What is it?" 

\--"uhhh.....it's nothin'.." You're not sure you can tell him. He might think you're weird. Maybe not? You don't want to risk it, but you can feel it pressing against the floor...hard.

\-- And now you're all worried. You rest you head in your hands and search the Troll's eyes for something-anything. All you're getting are mixed emotions. "Is it really that bad?" You'd understand if it was something a guy couldn't tell his palhoncho.

\-- You think you should at least trust him enough to tell him. He did invite you into his house, after all.  
"You won't think I'm weird if I tell you, right?" You look at John, a little scared.

\--You blink, relieved that he trusts you enough to tell you what's bothering him. You shake your head. "Of course not! I'm not like Dave. You're safe here." You smile softly to get the point acrossed.

\-- "Okay..just don't up and freak out.." You look away. "I got a bit too..motherfuckin' excited when you where getting those Gusher off of me.." You sit up slowly and reveal the problem in your pants.

\-- You blush bright red and sit up too.  
"O-Oh.."  
You look down at your feet. You knew Gamzee liked you, he's confessed it before. You should have thought clearly before doing something as kinky as that! This train of thought only makes you blush more. Abscond, abscond!  
"Fuck..I should have been more careful.." You hesitantly look up at Gamzee.

\-- "it's a'ight, I know you didn't mean to up and do this to me..," you look away," I just don't know what to do...can.. You...help me..?"  
You blush as hard as you can, and suddenly the bucket on the otherwise of the room comes into focus again. "Hnng.."

\-- "Uh..." You didn't think you could blush this much. You scratch at the carpet nervously, then look at him again. You couldn't just leave a bro hanging. So you gulp, and nod slightly. "Yeah, I'll help." Whatever that means..


End file.
